


Mechanic au

by JackTheKit_Kat



Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Egos, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Multi, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheKit_Kat/pseuds/JackTheKit_Kat
Summary: Me but i'm a mechanic in Bingiplierdailys version of the egos
Kudos: 3





	1. The first night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dotdotbeepdot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/gifts).



The first job I ever got. It was at that old pizzaria. Real dingy. When I first got there they were nasty. No wonder the kids were scared of them. Not that they weren't by the time I left. They were scary in a different way. Nonetheless. My first day wasn't anything too big. Though I did have a run in with the new night guard. I suppose time got away from me.

I had been working on the fox all day. Besides being rusty, his fur was matted and torn. His jaw was unhinged slightly. I had my work cut out for me. The first step was removing some of the unsalvageable scraps of fur. Then getting into the rusted metal underneath. I Removed the suit from the endoskeleton. It needed a good wash. So did the metal inside the suit itself. Another sigh passed my lips. One of many. I wasn't the first mechanic they hired, but apparently I was the only one who cared about my job. A voice in the back of my head told me not to judge. I ignored it.

I had been working at this for hours. Some of the fox had to be rewired. I hated Fazbear Entertainment for having me work when there were kids around. I could hear them screaming and it made my head pound. I put in my music to focus on something else. Maybe that's why I didn't realize the kids had gone home. I didn't even realize my shift had ended. It was 12 when I decided I had done enough work for the day. 12 pm. So naturally I let out a shriek when the animatronic suddenly stood up and locked eyes with me.

Now, I have had Alters for 10 years. And in those ten years we’ve never had a unanimous thought. Until now. Everything in my brain screamed run. So I did. I ran, out of the curtains and down the hall, hearing the thundering footsteps of Foxy behind me. I didnt know where I was going, and when I saw the wall at the end of the hall my heart stopped. This was it. Until a hand grabbed me and yanked me inside the room next to me. The door slamming shut. I almost passed out, feeling the adrenaline coursing through my veins. My thoughts became muddled. Until they weren't quite mine anymore. He stood up quickly, using my body. I felt foreign. I could hear him. ‘Calm down. You’re working yourself up. You need your energy.’ Author. He was the one occupying. Fronting. He stared at the man in front of us, he was saying something. But I couldn't hear him. The blood pounding in our ears was so loud in our head. Auth took a deep breath. “Can you repeat that? I’m sorry.” His voice was deeper than mine, even when it was out of my mouth. It could pass for my own but anybody who knew me well enough could pinpoint that angry undertone and slouching posture. The man in front of us looked shocked.

“I was, I was um.” He blinked. “Who are you? Why are you here after hours?” This man had the face of a nightguard who hadn't had to deal with an actual person breaking into the pizzeria before. The face of a man who took all of his business over text, too nervous to let his voice be heard on the phone. Author scowled, then thought, taking a second to think of my name instead of his own.

“I’m Jack.” He forced a nervous tone. Authors never been nervous a day in his life. “I’m the mechanic.. I was working on foxy…” He trailed off as I took back front. “I guess I got a little distracted and lost track of time…” Author always left me with a calm awakeness. I was grateful right now.

Mike gave me a no shit face. Then sighed. “I’m Mike. I can.. Let you out of here at 6. Thats when the animatronics settle.” He opened the door.

“Why the fuck would you do that?!” I hissed, clinging to the tired man. He let out a strained chuckle, focusing on the cameras.

“Theres limited power. The people here didn't think of killer animatronics when they made these doors I guess.” He shrugged. “Just sit down and stay quiet. You’ll be fine.” I doubted it. I took out a book, sketching some designs. They were for something I wanted to make. An android. People had been working on them for years but none of the attempts had been successful. I wanted to be the first. I hadn't even realized I had fallen asleep.

The next morning I was gently shaken awake by the man. “Its bad to sleep in your binder.” I flushed, stuttering when he pulled down his shirt to let me see the strap. “Its 6:30. You should head home.” I nodded, saying a quick goodbye.

When I walked back into pirate cove I flinched at the animatronic, he was still naked, but his suit needed to be washed. I took it home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its a little short but this has also been typed for like 2 months lol

Honestly, that night should have been the end of it. I shouldn't have gone back, but I did, this time having an alarm set every day to ring at 10 pm. It was enough to get out of there quick enough. Soon enough I was done with major fixes and was only doing minor checks. But I was tired. The job was paying minimum wage, and there wasn't a lot I could do but save up. I was almost done working on my first prototype of my own kind of robot. That's what I was thinking about when I turned off my 10 o’clock alarm.

I was just calculating. I barely noticed when the animatronic, Bonnie, began to twitch and almost, stretch. I did notice though. And I glanced at my phone before grabbing my tools and bolting down the hallway, bonnie following at a leisurely stroll. I ducked into the office and slammed the door shut. I panted. Then turned, expecting to find Mike. We had become some sort of friend over the past few weeks, greeting each other when he entered and I left. So I was shocked to see somebody new.

I twitched from the residual adrenaline. I could hear somebody screaming in my head. It was hard to multitask. I chose to pay attention to the new person. They grabbed my shoulders. Somebody let out a shriek from my mouth. Mituna. He jerked away, running to sit in a corner, muttering and shrieking and attempting to self soothe. The new guy, Nate, was shocked. He waited for Mituna to calm down. When he finally did Nate patted Tunas shoulder.Mituna flinched a little, then relaxed.

“What's your name?” He asked softly.

Mituna thought. Then, “Where's Mike?” He asked, his voice scratchy, throat constricted as it always was when he fronted.

Nate sighed. “Kid got arrested.” He got up to check the cameras.

Mituna cocked his head. “Arrested?” He whimpered.

“He shot the janitor. Somebody heard the gunfire and called the police. I think Fazbears tryin to get him out of jail though. Something about him ‘knowing too much.’”

Mituna was asleep, he hadn't heard half of it. Nate smiled, getting back to his job.

I left that morning with a quick goodbye to Nate who seemed confused at the change in voice. I almost ran home. I texted my boss I was quitting and got to work on paperwork to officially quit. I spent more time at my house than I had in months. I sighed, watching my fish quietly. I wondered what would happen to them if I disappeared. I didn't linger on the question too long.

After that fun little question I went to work on the robot. It was a sort of AI. Humanlike, he looked like one of my alters. I smiled. He was a prototype, but If i could get someone to back this i’d be set for a long time. I smiled. He was ready for a test run. “Okay Google.” I said in a neutral tone. He jerked a little, whirring of sensors booting up for the first time. He opened his eyes and I gasped, starting to get excited. He was working. He made eye contact with me before sparking and slumping over. I yelped, quickly going to check his wiring for anything that could have caused the short.

But I was happy. He worked. And when I checked his ‘memory’ feed, I saw a video of myself. I smiled. He worked. Fazbears left my mind as I hugged the shut down android.


End file.
